crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Calor
"No one can outmatch me!" Calor was a Saiyan warrior of the Zen System Alliance. The strongest member of the Infinity Patrol, one of several small teams set to patrol the Zen System on behalf of Paradisus, Calor was moderately experienced before being pulled into interplanetary conflict when the team was contracted to aid an outer invasion in conquering the Zen System for profit. Initially due to his prior experience, Calor was a high Leutenant of the invasion force before quickly earning himself the title of Commander as a reward for his eagerness to fight. Calor participated in several battles against the Zen System, including fellow Saiyans defending the other members of the alliance, quickly gaining a sore reputation among his enemies who acknowledged his fearsome strength and power as well as devotion to the invasion's cause. Demonstrating much greater support to the invasion force than either of his allies, Calor actually willingly went along with the invasion and desired great reward and a high position in return for his services. During the conflict, he encountered the proclaimed "Legendary Super Saiyan" Roku, whom he became an arch enemy of and constantly desired to best his opponent to prove his capabilities and superiority, as well as a way to reduce morale in his other enemies. Ultimately, Calor was killed by Roku out of necessity during the Infinity Patrol's attack on Paradisus when he acted out of line and sent his entire army into direct confrontation with the planetary defense force. Biography Early Life Calor was born on Paradisus into a military family. Desiring to follow in the footsteps of his father and previous other military family members, Calor began self-disciplined physical training at an early age, participating in several fitness programs to develop his incredible strength and endurance. Outclassing most of his compeditors and matching the capabilities of some of the highest recognized participants in academic weightlifting, Calor finally developed the physique he desired to place himself ahead of other soldiers when he finally began training as a warrior. Indeed, Calor's physical might placed him farther than other warriors and was a fairly recognizable soldier. In spite of his preparation, however, his singular concentration on bodybuilding and overconfidence had him lacking in more refined requirements such as tactical analysis or leadership qualities. He had a capacity to command, though didn't show much other than simple "pound the enemy until it collapses" or "engage with sheer force," limiting his potential from being something other than a simple fighter. Saiyan Soldier Despite Calor's lacking of intelligent application in combat, he nonetheless proved himself with his capabilities and greatly improved his physical strength and power development with access to military training and resources. He managed to earn himself a moderately-recognizable status compared to the common soldiery fairly early, and later showed potential to outclass even the regular forces over time. Calor participated in a number of military exercises and even a small number of low-tier engagements. Joining the Infinity Patrol At the midpoint of his career, the young Calor was selected to join the Infinity Patrol, one of several security teams assigned to patrol a sector of space in the Zen System. Though he considered the police job a lowly opportunity compared to an active combat role, Calor went along with it anyway, hoping the duty would teach himself something about tactics he was lacking as well as give the possibility of combat engagement the regular military force didn't grant him. He was the youngest member of the Infinity Patrol at the time, alongside the former Royal Guardmember Ruba, and the older and more experienced leader of the team. Together, they participated in a small number of incidents that did include fighting, something that delighted Calor to the chagrin of his partners. During one fateful operation, the leader of the team lost his life shortly before his predicted retirement, an event that deeply affected Ruba, and even moved Calor to an extent despite his battle-hungry nature and somewhat low regard for others he served alongside. Ruba was then made the leader of the team, and the empty spot was filled by the younger Satiba, making Calor the middle-tier member. Zen System Invasion During one patrol, the team encountered an outside faction that sought to invade and conquer the Zen System, hoping to acquire its planets and sell them to the highest bidder. The leader of the faction informed the Patrol that the Saiyans had changed in nature from their former superior status as a pure warrior race to one of a more refined, contained and peace-loving type that made them a far lesser force in the universe. The leader offered a return to the old ways to make the Saiyans strong again, providing protection from more hostile invasions until the Saiyans could better defend themselves while being granted positions as elite soldiers in foreign conflicts. Calor was the first to accept, eagerly seeking a position of active combat and fighting to further develop his strength as well as fully supporting the faction's notion of invading systems to acquire power. His determination, combined with Satiba's refrain from opposing the idea and Ruba's desire to protect his people by any means necessary, collectively had the Infinity Patrol accept the faction's offer. As such, the three Saiyans of the Infinity Patrol were made leaders of part of the faction's invasion army. While Ruba was made a Captain for his experience and leadership position in the team, Calor and Satiba were both made his secondary Lieutenants and were enabled to increase their rank through proof of their effectiveness. Unlike the other members of his team, Calor actually fully supported the invasion force, seeking to conquer the planets of the Zen System and have a claim over Paradisus or at least one of the other planets as a reward for his service, while also looking forward to being sent to other systems across the galaxy for potential conquering. He would show this through his effective combat strength in the first initial invasions, demonstrating his desire to go beyond in the effort of quelling rebellion against the invasion and valiantly leading his troops. This determination had him nearly step out of line from Ruba's command a few times, forcing the leader to reprimand Calor when it was required. Despite this, his abilities helped in the initial fights against the Tamarans and the Cardosians, leading to their homeworld's takeover. He was rewarded for his resolve by attaining a promotion to Commander, second to Ruba and over Satiba. Roku, the Super Saiyan Shortly after the Infinity Patrol's beginning engagements against the Zen System, the team made first contact with Paradisus's select champion, Roku, who was proclaimed to be the latest incarnation of the "Legendary Super Saiyan." While operating on Tamaran, the three members of the Patrol came face-to-face with Roku; Ruba selected Calor to test the enemy's strength, seeing the perfect opportunity to let the battle-hungry Calor loose to blow off some steam while protecting the younger and more reluctant Satiba and giving him a chance to analyze the champion's power for future uses. Calor, seeing nothing impressive in Roku other than his title, thought his fight with the champion would be over soon so he initially held back so he could enjoy the fight. This proved to be a mistake, as his underestimation lead to an embarrassing condition where Roku quickly proved his superiority through restraint, combating Calor's brute strength with finely-tuned fast attacks and reserved power. Calor increased his ferocity when his embarrassment made him angry, making him more reckless but forcing Roku to proceed more carefully and expend more energy as well. The duel dragged out and came to be fairly balanced, as Roku's greater training and power levels matched Calor's stronger body and raw force. To force Roku into the Super Saiyan transformation so he could see its ability, Calor separated from the fight and began to attack innocent Tamarans in a nearby village. His act was out of line, causing Ruba to command him to stand down and try to catch up with him, though Calor ignored the order and continued the attack to force Roku's hand. Roku attempted to stop Calor in his base form, but was only able to distract Calor for brief moments and could not stop the destruction. Enraged at Calor's ruthlessness, Roku accessed the Super Saiyan transformation, surprising Calor at the form's show of power and physical transformation. Intrigued, Calor engaged Roku once more, but was quickly defeated by the Super Saiyan. The fight came to an end when Roku incapacitated Calor, dealing a significant injury that ultimately made him unable to continue fighting. Roku watched as Ruba and Satiba recovered Calor, and as nearby Zen forces arrived to apprehend the Infinity Patrol, Ruba decided to pull out before more damage was done, retreating instead of continuing the fight. Following the engagement at Tamaran, Calor was sent to recover at a medical unit, though still able to command his troops in front-line combat despite the injury. When the planet was finally conquered, the Infinity Patrol discussed their future plans in the royal palace. When coming up with ways of how they would take over Paradisus with the Super Saiyan defending it, Calor suggested accessing the inner might of the Great Ape. Ruba dismissed the suggestion, reminding Calor that the transformation was no simple hurdle and came at a great cost, requiring intense concentration and focus to keep control of the form less the individual be reduced to animalistic savagry. The Patrol was called back to their leader's starship shortly before he became combat-fit again to report on their actions. After revealing the existence of Roku as a Super Saiyan, Calor watched as Ruba made his promise to provide Paradisus and the other planets in short order, to which the invasion leader harassed Ruba and reminded the Saiyans of the price of failure. Despite Calor's resolve to support the invasion, he was nonetheless shaken by the demonstration. Siege of Paradisus Eventually, the Infinity Patrol brought their army upon Paradisus and initiated their invasion. The ultimate goal was to invade the palace and capture the Saiyan King alive, using him to announce the planet's surrender and finally secure the invasion force's hold on the Zen System Alliance. The responsibility of command was placed on Ruba, who was allowed some room to plan though the overall strategy was devised by the leader of the invasion faction. The plan involved a large space force to penetrate the planet's defenses, allowing the Infinity Patrol and their groundside army to move in on the palace; Calor was to lead the majority force to distract the defenders while Ruba would move in with a smaller tactical unit and capture King Tarbas. In the likely event of Roku's attempted intervention, Satiba was to also take a tactical unit to infiltrate and capture the Super Saiyan's family as leverage to keep him from interfering or distract him from helping the defense until it was too late. Calor was excited to participate in the main attack, ready to engage in a large battle once again and finally secure his position of dominion. He also secretly desired to test his might against Roku once more, hoping he would have another opportunity to face the Super Saiyan during the invasion. During the naval battle in orbit of Paradisus, Calor was left to watch in relative boredom aboard the command ship, though noted the intensity of the fight. Finally, the invasion fleet made an opening and the ground army was deployed, the Infinity Patrol along with them, to the surface of the Saiyan homeplanet. Final Battle and Death Sent with the main force as a distraction, Calor directed his force from the frontlines in a direct assault against the defense of the main city. The battle was vicious and brutal, and proved to be the costliest of the invasion force; almost the entire army was wiped out, though significant casualties also inflicted on the Saiyans. Calor himself contributed to nearly 40% of the Saiyan defense force losses, his incredible strength and power enabling him to annihilate whole swaths of common soldiers. This of course drew the ire of Roku, who was present on Paradisus to defend his home in the final battle. Roku quickly arrived on the battlefield, noting the immense destruction and body count. Calor issued a challenge to the Saiyan, and engaged in a mighty, brutal duel with the defender. This time, Calor showed a remarkable improvement to his previous technique while also taunting Roku of the loss of the defending Saiyans, though Roku was able to break through fairly quickly as he was inspired to defend his home and sought to avenge his fallen comerades that Calor ruthlessly executed. Indeed, Roku's resolve countered Calor's style once again, reducing the enemy Saiyan to his enraged fits of anger and brutal overwhelming strikes, which were only moderately effective until Roku once again accessed his Super Saiyan transformation. Arrogantly, Calor continued fighting Roku, continuing to taunt the Super Saiyan of his failure to protect his allies and the eventual defeat of Paradisus. The last straw came when Calor unleashed a massive power beam to suppress Roku despite his Super Saiyan form, and threatened the safety of Roku's family directly. Induced in a maddened fury, the Super Saiyan pummeled Calor with a series of strong attacks, breaking Calor's defense and once again incapacitating him; though Calor would have been reduced to being unable to fight for the rest of his life, he continued to try to fight Roku, though was never able to break Roku's attack. Finally, Roku launched Calor into the air and fired a concentrated, high-powered beam from the ground below that impaled Calor mid-air, carving a hole through his torso and killing him. Personality Calor is a member of the Saiyan warrior race, and as such loves to fight. Unusual for Saiyans of his time, however, he takes a greater degree of enjoyment in combat than most others, even showing a desire to prolong fights more than they need to be so he can bask in the glory of battle as much as possible. Furthermore, he takes interest in inflicting pain on others, and while most do not condone the act of causing widespread devastation and death when it is unnecessary, Calor instead favors doing such things whenever the opportunity presents itself. This has lead some to believe he follows a path and mindset as shown in the original depiction of the Saiyans when they were a more violent, warmongering race before being converted to a peaceful state. Calor is quite ruthless and destructive, and loves demolition to a high degree. He enjoys combat more than anything, being the first to fight and makes use of his brawn far more so than his brain. He sees only physical might and raw power as strength, and thus does not perceive anything else to be worth noting. He sees everything in the terms of brute strength, and therefore categorizes things such as intelligence or wisdom in the same field as physicality, strength, and endurance. Because a stronger body is of course logically more important in this application than a smart mind, Calor sees strength being superior to anything else and only concentrates on developing himself in this manner. As a result of his superior physicality and immense strength compared to most other Saiyans, Calor is overconfident in his own abilities, to the point of relying on basic attacks without much tactical application as he is generally able to win by simply pummeling his enemies with standard strikes or blasts of energy. Calor's confidence, when challenged, lead him to test the challenging from his enemies which would usually result in a victory for Calor. His cocky attitude has allowed for situations to get out of hand fairly quickly, sometimes at the cost of his allies or innocent bystanders, with no regard from Calor as to the consequences until said consequences affect him directly. Calor is also somewhat sadistic, taking more than one opportunity to attempt inflicting casualties on innocent bystanders as a show of force as well as an effort to intimidate others. He had no qualms to cause others to suffer as a result of his battles, not caring who got hurt or what got destroyed in the crossfire; he even took a liking when his actions did so, and actively made sure his attacks covered a large area to actually cause deliberate harm as much as possible. While this was met with distaste with his direct commander Ruba, it was seen as entertainment for the invasion faction's leader. Despite his ruthelessness, Calor was able to recognize authority and was able to take orders. Despite addressing his superiors in a casual manner, he was still able to address them with respect when required and could be made loyal to a cause. Occasionally however, he would act outside of the boundaries of his orders, allowing his anger to get the best of him. When he got angry, he was unable to think properly, forcing his leaders to constantly remind or even order him to calm down. In most cases, Calor would proceed to simply claim he wasn't thinking straight because of the heat of the situation. In addition, his usual attitude can show respect for a fallen comerade closer to him than common soldiers, as shown when his cocky mindset was sidelined for silent shock at the loss of the Infinity Patrol's original commander. Awed at the prospect of losing one of his teammembers, as well as the fact the elderly Saiyan was close to retiring, he offered none of the usual banter he gives at the loss of life which is normally seen as casual to him. However, should an enemy actually be able to so much as cause a bruise on him, Calor's superiority complex and ego would vanish and immediately change into an animalistic fury, his rage fueled by the blow to his pride over being wounded by a perceived weaker opponent. Appearance Calor is a mid-experienced Saiyan warrior while being between those of youth and middle-aged experience. He has a fair complexion with the characteristic black eyes of Saiyans, and is defined by three outstanding physical characteristics. One being his incredible size, as Calor is much larger and muscular than most Saiyans of his time, no matter their age or fitness level, which is a result of his long-time physical training and conditioning emphasizing developments of endurance and power to make him enormously strong. The second physical characteristic is the lack of any hair on the top of his head, being completely bald. The only hair he possesses is that of his third physical characteristic, a mustache which is slightly thin and extends down past his mouth to frame the sides of his chin. As a Saiyan patrol officer, he wears a black outfit of pants and a long sleeved top, wearing white gloves and boots with gold tips. Calor often wears a Scouter, which has a blue colored lens. Powers/Abilities Physicality Calor is one of the strongest Saiyans of his time in terms of raw physical strength, having conditioned himself throughout his entire life to be the most powerful warrior of his race. This has placed him in the high class during his youth in acedemic weightlifting forums, and quickly became equal to the average soldier while still early in his military training. He has such traits as the following: *Super Strength: Calor is incredibly strong compared to most Saiyans, easily capable of lifting ridiculously heavy objects to the point of being able of ripping small building structures from their foundations and hurling them considerable distances. He creates large craters when landing from high falls by sheer weight of his musclemass alone. He can clear incredible distances in a single bound, and has enough strength to dash forward with such speed and force to plow anything in his path. This shows itself more on planets with weaker gravity than Paradisus, granting him further raw strength as his body has superior capabilities in lesser gravitational areas. *Super Speed: Calor, while slower than most Saiyans, is still able to avoid some melee attacks and dash around some opponents to confuse them in battle. His greatest feat of speed comes from simple rhino charges in a straight forward line, applying all his strength to launch himself in one direction. He can still dodge a majority of ranged attacks as long as he has enough distance to notice them, and when he becomes angered the speed of his attacks increases to a great degree. *Super Durability: In addition to his strength, Calor shows incredible resilience built up from his powerful body that allows him to shrug off any attack that would generally take out most humans or other races, and can plow past an attack that could capacitate lesser Saiyans. He is capable of surviving a devastating crash on board a vehicle, have heavy boulders smashed on top of him without much damage, and resist several instances of blunt, slashing, and piercing attacks of many different natures. *Super Agility: While not particularly agile compared to most Saiyans, Calor reserves enough agility to prove superior to lesser races, capable of maneuvering across the battlefield with great dexterity, performing high jumps and side dashes to avoid a number of high-speed attacks. *Super Endurance: Like any Saiyan, Calor demonstrates the ability to last in incredibly long periods of time that are physically demanding. Unlike most Saiyans however, he shows an impressive reserve of endurance that stems from his physicality, greater than many other Saiyans. He can get up after much physical punishment, continue fighting after sustaining injuries, and push through even the toughest of situations for a considerably long duration. However, he does tend to expend much of his energy recklessly, leading him to grow tired quicker than those capable of reserving themselves in lengthy engagements. *Super Stamina: Tying in with his endurance, Calor's stamina allows him to keep going through long fights and push himself to incredible limits, far beyond what the human body is capable of. Though capable of outclassing most Saiyan warriors, his stamina does suffer from over expendature at the expense of his recklessness, causing him to wear out faster than those who can hold back their energy. *Super Regeneration: While Calor's body is considered quite unbreakable compared to weaker creatures, should he sustain any damage he possesses a capable healing and regenerative factor that allows him to quickly recover with just a short rest. The more serious the injury, the longer he has to rest; however, even grueling injuries require little attention, and his healing is boosted with the consumption of food. Energy Manipulation Through the common practice of Ki Mastery known to all Saiyans, Calor has access to an extraordinary amount of energy abilities. He is generally considered highly powerful compared to most Saiyans as he applies his energy in releasing devastating attacks of raw power that overwhelms any defenses he comes across. His power level is normally around 60,000, remarkable for a simple soldier as it approaches the levels of experienced commanders. He tends to expend a lot of power in his energy attacks, preferring to outright demolish whatever he comes across to ensure victory at the cost of faster reduction of his energy reserves, leaving him open to exploitation to enemies who can reserve their energy. The color of his aura is blue. *Aura Generation: By concentrating his Ki, Calor generates a thin aura of energy as a protective barrier. Comparable to an artificial energy shield, the aura can absorb, cancel, deflect, or reflect physical and energy attacks, though sufficient damage can break through it and energy absorbing can drain it. *Physical Enhancement: Ki concentration can also allow Calor to increase his already impressive physical abilities to a limited degree, though this drains his energy as he does so. *Flight: Calor can use small amounts of energy to easily allow himself levitation and flight through a planetary atmosphere. *Ki Blast: Calor can also collect Ki for an outer energy attack in many different forms, shaping them into spheres, bolts, beams or other forms according to his will and imagination. The more energy gathered, the stronger the attack. *Ki Explosion: Calor can collect a large amount of energy and generate a blast all around his body to dispatch threats coming from all directions. Transformations Like all Saiyans that possess a tail, Calor has the ability to transform into the Great Ape, though through training is able to resist the transformation as the form is frowned upon. Category:Male Category:Danno's Characters Category:Saiyan Category:Fighter Category:Military career Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral